Inuyasha Meets Popcorn Chicken Wings
by Killing37mm
Summary: Has yoai at the end with Inu and Darth Vader. Read the stupid hilarious day Inuyasha has to live with. He discovers his new side!


I don't own Inu-kun, wish I did or any lyrics from this stupid ass story. My friend has been pushing me to put it up.

Inuyasha meets Popcorn Chicken Wings.

**__**

Once upon a time, along time ago, Inuyasha was bored. He had nothing to do. All his friends were on some voyage. The nerve to just leave without him! While wandering around, He found a creepy KFC sign that had a fugly dude on it He was giong on about food, " Midget popcorn chicken wings, buy them now! There're only $100,000,000 for a crumb. "

Being the Inuyasha we all know and live ( stupid and dense ) walked up to the sign and poked it. " How may I help you? Can I take your order? " the sign repeated over and over. Inuyasha got very irritated and annoyed. " If This thing don't shut up I'm gonna kill it! " his mind screamed. After a minute or two he punched a hole in the box. Suddenly Darth Vader appeared. Inuyasha and Darth Vader were teleported some where else. Darth Vader started to speak, " Inuyasha, I am your father. Fear me and my fatherliness! "

When Inuyasha heard his crack-head statement, he kicked his balls. He didn't want to hear that crap. Sudden ly Darth Vader appeared in front of him. " Are you stalking me? " Inuyasha said in a whisper like voice. Then, Darth Vader transformed into a white rapper named Ed. " Yo, I'm Eddo, " he began rapping, " I'm from the ghetto. Me and my brother love to eat potatoes in the meadow. Yes I'm slim shady, all you other slim shady's are just imitating. Whoop all the other slim shady's, so please stand up, please stand up. Then Ed turned into a woman and started singing,

" Mrs. Landers was a health nut. She cooked food in a wok. Mr. Harris was her boy-friend and he had a great big cockodoodle. The rooster just won't click, and I don't want my breakfast because it tastes like Shiatsus make good house pets. They're cuddly and sweet. But monkeys aren't good to have because they eat their meaning in the office of eating in the hall. The boss, he wants to see you so you can suck his balls. That's why the writer, he lived with Allen Funt. Mrs. Roberts didn't like him, but that's because she a contaminated water. It can really make you sick. Your bladder gets infected, and blood comes out your dictate what I'm saying, cause it can bring you luck. And If you all don't like it then I don't give a flying Fuck! "

After hearing that, he didn't know what to do. He just finished drinking water. Should he look? NO! That might make him _gay._ He wanted to find Darth Vader, so he could kill him! After searching that felt like forever, he found him singing something. " Hey, you're a crazy bitch, but you fuck so good I'm on top of it. When I dream of doing you all night. I love the way you fuck me! " Inuyasha was speechless. " What the hell just happened? " he questioned himself. He was getting horny and had the sudden urge to sing the Mr. Hanky song. He went looking for a piece of poop. When his search ended, he started singing, " I'm Mr. Hanky the Christmas pooh, stick me in your mouth and try to say whoohoo. " The whole time Darth Vader was watching him with a gay look in his eyes.

Darth Vader began, " Inuyasha…I know I'm your dad---" NO you're not! " Inuyasha interrupted. " But, " Darth Vader began again, " I have this sudden attraction to you. You're so **_sexy. _**Come here. " Darth Vader walked over to him and closed the space between them until their lips touched for a few moments. Inuyasha felt a new side of himself become alive. To his surprise, he was kissing Darth vader back! " Let's get married this very day! " Inuyasha cried out. Darth Vader agreed 100 with him.

The only problem was, how were they going to have kids? '' I know! " Inuyasha cried out," I'll have a sex change." " That's a great idea, " he responded. " We can start making our 20 babies now! " he said while pulling Inuyasha into a deep passionate kiss.


End file.
